Alternatively Bella and Edward
by carpediem1234
Summary: Bella is recovering from a betrayal when she meets a mysterious man that makes her heart melt. Edward is blown away when he sees the new girl. Will the two of them together be able to survive the obstacles that block their way? All-human
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

I am alone again as I have always been. Mike and I were supposed to meet at the library. At the last moment, he called and said that he wouldn't be coming but I should go on. I decided to go home early and just relax, maybe with a book and some pizza. I was trudging on the steps of my house when I saw them. Mike... and some blond bitch. They were making a lot of noise and could be heard quite clearly...but then Mike wasn't one to do things halfheartedly. I just stormed into my room, grabbed some clothes then looked Mike in the face and said ' I want you out of the house when I get back' He started begging but I didn't listen to him. I just continued and said 'or else I'll call the police'. Even I was surprised at how cool my voice was, sure I had my moments but still when I was angry, I was so not cool and calm. Had I expected it? Had some part of my mind, deep down, known and waited for this? I didn't know. All I wanted for was to get that person out of my house.

So the idea of this was brewing in my mind for a while and I wrote it down. I'm finally posting it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.

Chapter 1

Bella chewed on her fingernail, then started giving herself a pep talk. "You're over him, you're over him. He's not coming back, things aren't going to change...and you need to grade those papers in front of you." But that still didn't stop the tears from coming and she dashed to the washroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she saw a 5.8 woman staring at her, she had big brown eyes almost too large for her face, a nose just on the edge of being curved and red lips. She was a brunette. Why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Why didn't she stop thinking it was her fault? It was his fault, he should be the one crying and feeling sorry for himself. But she had to carry on with her life, grade some 10th grade papers and then go home. She wiped the tears from her face and went back to the teachers lounge. Mrs. Gilson a 50 year old science teacher waved at her and she waved back. See, she said to herself. I can be like normal people, I can lead a normal life. She sat at her desk and started grading. 'God' she thought 'what papers, so many spelling mistakes and grammatical errors, what were the students doing? They would certainly embarrass her with their grades. Maybe, she mused. Maybe I should start keeping surprise tests and quizzes to ensure that the students keep their mind on work too. If this keeps going on, I'll be called to the principals office soon. Bella went to the nearby Starbucks. She ordered a skinny vanilla latte. This, she thought this was bliss. A vanilla latte in Starbucks in downtown Manhattan. Not bad, she thought for a girl fully independent, orphaned at the age of 4. She couldn't really feel sorry for herself...she didn't even remember what her parents looked like. But surely they must have been kind and loving people. But even life has unusual twists. One month ago, she would have said her life was perfect, she had a boyfriend, her job was going well , the students weren't giving her a hard time and she now believed books that said life was perfect. But one moment, one action had changed everything. Her life wasn't perfect anymore, it was wrecked by that cheating lying bastard Mike. She should have known, should have pegged him for a no strings attached person. It hurt. It still hurt...a lot. The guilt weighed on her mind, she herself asked questions at what she was doing and why. Now every step had to be taken calculatedly, looking down, above and sideways to ensure that she didn't step in a pile of mud. But one thing was sure. Life could never be perfect, that was a cliche.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Bella was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice her best friend Angela sitting down with her own vanilla latte in hand. She looked at Ana and saw a tall willowy redhead with feline green eyes.

And that redhead was currently frowning waving her hands in front of Bella's face "earth to Bella... Earth to Bella". "Hey whats going on, you look a little pale." No, its nothing I was just thinking.

Okay here goes, Ana thought. She said 'Bella I need to tell you something. It's about Mike.' Wariness clouded Bella's face. Angela already knew about that bastard.

She was the first person Bella had called after she got over the initial shock of it. It was Angela who came over with some chocolate chip cookies and a big glass of milk. She had cried herself out in front of Angela for nearly an hour.

Angela was one of her best friends, so why would she bring up Mike again? I braced myself preparing for a blow. Angela continued " Its...um...well Bella, I was working at the store today and Jessica came in."

Jessica was Bella's other best friend. "She started apologizing and rambling about how sorry she was and that she didn't mean to do it. So I asked her what she was talking about and um...we'll..." "Just say it Angela."

What was she apologizing for? Did she finally confess to stealing my Christian louboutins from my room? Or she probably would have spilled coffee on my Gucci bag.

"She was the one who slept with Mike." "She was the one who ...what?" She slept with my ex boyfriend Mike. Jessica? "No, she would never do that. She wouldn't hurt me that way."

I hate to say it Bella , but she confessed it herself. When I questioned her further she said that it just happened, it was all so quick." "Bella, are you okay? Do you need some water. Here drink your coffee."

I think I was in shock. I couldn't get past the fact that Jessica... Jessica had slept with Mike. But just as suddenly, I was tired. I was sick and tired of Mike and all the baggage he carried with him.

As for Jessica, she could go to hell or heaven, I wouldn't give a damn. Jessica did not exist according to me. "Angela, would you mind if I wanted to be alone for a while?" "No, no of course not.

I'll leave you alone." And she left. I just finished my vanilla latte and went to my car. I drove home in silence. I reached home and got out the makings of a PBJ sandwich.

I sat in front of the TV and watched love n dancing on romedy now. It didn't affect me. I had effectively blocked off Mike and Jessica from my mind. After it finished, I graded some papers and went to bed.


End file.
